Bitches Be Bitches
by Writing-Rabbit's-Wreakage
Summary: Bella Swan, torn apart by her parents divorce and Renee's selfishness turns to intoxication for support, that is until Renee sends her packing all the way back to Forks. How will Bella handle the turn of events? Will she be able to forgive Edward for abandoning her? And, with a newly found close relationship with Jake, Who will she chose? RATED M FOR CURSING AND DRUG USE.


**I know…I know…"You're starting another story?! You haven't finished the ones we were reading already!" yes readers this is true. Unfortunately I don't know where to take my other stories, I haven't updated them in 4ish years, and any of you are welcome to continue them or start them over, I don't care. ** **On with the tale!**

"Bella! This is the last straw! What do you expect me to do with you?!"

Be there for me. IS that too much to ask Renee?

"I mean! You stole Phil's car, totaled it, DRUNK AND STONED. And you would have lost your license if Charlie wasn't a cop. What do you have to say for yourself?"

It was the joyride of a lifetime.

"Bella you could have hurt someone! I could have gotten in trouble for this!"

Not that you care that your only daughter could've gotten hurt.

"I'm at my wits end with you."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I literally couldn't hold it in. It was like the most accurate thing she's ever said,

"WHAT IS FUNNY ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?!"

And I just laughed harder.

In retrospect…I should have foreseen the events that transpired. I was kind of asking for it by laughing at her. But just because you plow through an intersection blazing up, doesn't mean when you hit the concrete wall you're sober. You're going to be stoned all the way through the initial shock of the accident, all the way through booking and into the conversation you're having with your self-indulgent mother and your apathetic step-father about why they don't want you.

So here I am, on my way to Forks, Washington…Once again. When you're a little kid, the world seems so much bigger. So much scarier and less alive all you know is what you have. And what you've seen. My mother has always been a little bit selfish. Less when I was a little girl. Originally, my life in forks was very nice. I had friends, and nice teachers, and my parents were happy- and together. Well, as happy as my cheating mother could be in the small rainy town of Forks. I can still remember her _bitching, fucking constantly. _

"Charlie, When will the sun come out?!"

"Charlie, it's too sad here!"

"Charlie, stop drinking!"

No fucking wonder Charlie drinks. Could you blame him? Life in forks wasn't always that peachy though, my next door neighbor Edward Cullen. What a fucking douchebag. We were best friends from infancy until we were 13, when Charlie finally got a divorce because Renee was screwing her boss. Phil. Charlie and Renee were best friends with Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme. Renee took me with her to phoenix Arizona where we lived for 5 years, up until now.

That isn't why Edward and I aren't friends anymore though. When I was going through all of this fucking crap at home, I counted on Edward to be there for me. Remember- we were 13. Trying to find ourselves and act older than we were so people would like us. Edward hit that stage so fucking hard he probably has scars to prove it.

Edward has always been above average at attractiveness. I didn't fill out until like 14, when I got boobs. He was immediately accepted into the "popular kids" group. He didn't have time for a pathetic Bella anymore. They all hated me. Who's to say why? I couldn't say. They just did. That's how it works with tweens sometimes. Bitches be bitches and all that. Edward hated me in public, helped them bully me even started it sometimes. But in private he was the same old Edward. This really frustrated me. I tolerated this for a while. But I really needed my best friend. Then one day…

_I was sitting at the lunch table with Angela just talking quietly about my mom wanting to move to phoenix at the end of the school year. I was scared. And I no longer had Edward to talk to. I glanced over at Edward. I was a mistake. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, mike, Lauren, Jessica, Edward, and Tyler were all already looking and giving me extremely dirty looks. I smiled awkwardly and waved. They took it as an invitation; they walked over to the table. _

"_Bella, why were you looking at us?" mike said angrily. _

"…_I was um…just looking over…I-"_

"_You don't get to look at us! We're above you!" Rosalie said harshly. I rolled my eyes and pointed my gaze to Edward, daring him to say something. _

_He looked at me for a second as if making a decision. Seemingly he made when he broke our locked gaze and looked right up to Lauren. She gave him a look. He sighed. _

"_Bella, listen. You are an insignificant waste of human life, if you died- no one would care, not your alcoholic father, or your stupid whore of a mother. You don't have any friends- I was never your friend. I felt sorry for you because of your family and my mom made me play with you. You think we were best friends?! Ha! I think that you're pathetic. Please Bella just do everyone a favor and die, okay?"_

The details are a little foggy on who threw the first punch. Truth be told, I can almost guarantee that I threw it. This guaranteed my expulsion. This prompted my mother to leave for phoenix early. Edward got what was coming. His stupid pretty face defiantly took some hits. He never hit me back. And the entire time he had this look in his eye like he couldn't believe what he'd done. I could, it made me hit him harder. That was the day Edward Cullen died to me. Unfortunately, here I come back to forks to be his next door neighbor once more.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring riiiing ring._

Bels. Omfg. Did you rly tots ur stp-dads car?!

Text from Jamie, He is my best friend in Phoenix.

Jaims. Yes. 

R U ok?!

Yea, Movin to forks. da aiprt now. 

What?!

Bitches be bitches. 

C'min to bust u out. Brt(be right there)

2 l8. Plnes here. Com visit!

Fuck. Ths suks. I will.

Party my hous, invite evyone. 

I thought u moved?!

I did, u thro da party. Send pics!

Hahahaha wil do bels luv u bitch

Luv u 2 bitch.

I can trust Jamie to tell everyone else. I turned off my phone and turned up my iPod and shut out the world until the plane landed.

When the second plane landed I realized what was happening. I was completely sober, moving in with a cop in a town with tons of people I hate and who hate me.

"Fucking fuck!" I cursed angrily. The man next to me gave a weird look.

I sighed and got up and faced Washington with a spring in my step.

Until I realized just who the fuck was here to pick me up.

What. The. Fuck.

Jacob Black. Who was walking towards me grin from ear to ear.

"Bells. How the fuck are you?!"

"Pretty fucking bad Jake, you remember my disdain for everyone in Forks, including yourself."

"Ah, you'll come around."

"Doubt it. Where is your rust bucket, I have a gnarly fucking hangover and I want to fucking sleep." I said bitterly.

"You party?" Jake said.

I didn't say anything I just looked at him. He continued anyway.

"Want some pot?" I looked at Jake for the first time in years and smiled. I stopped.

"Jake, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Ha-ha! I told you you'd come around."

"Right you were what is your rate?"

"Well, right now for you- you can have this gram free, first because you look like you need it. Second because you're neighbors with Cullen and if you didn't need it now- you will need it tonight. Watch out for your dad though- he has a stick in his ass."

I was really surprised by jakes kindness. I remember him from when we were little. He never liked Edward and he didn't seem to like me by association, even though Billy was really close friends with Charlie and Carlisle. I decided to ask him about it.

"When we were kids we hated each other? Why do you like me now?"

We were on the road now, coming from Port Angeles to Forks.

"Aw bells, I never disliked you. I fucking hated Edward. Still do. And you guys were really close. So I never got a chance to get to know you except when Edward wasn't around and then you would have preferred to hang out with Rachel and Rebecca. We never really got the chance."

It made sense, I felt kind of bad, and Jake was always a cool kid other than hating Edward.

"Why did you hate Edward anyway?" He looked a little caught off guard.

"Well…I...just did. He's a fucking dick." He finished lamely.

"No arguing that."

"Oh and Bella, may I say- you are tons of peoples hero in Forks, including mine." I laughed.

"What? Why?"

"For kicking the shit out of Edward!"

"I'd do it again."

"I hope he knows that. Then again, maybe I don't. I'd pay to see round two."

"We will see if he is still a fucking cunt, if he is it's practically guaranteed. My bullshit tolerance is at an all-time low." Jake laughed.

"He is. He is a fucking cunt. And you better roll one I can't let you go into this shit sober. That's why I volunteered to pick you up, Just in case you needed a pick me up." Jacob was turning out to be a lot different than why I thought he was. Then something he said registered with me.

"Wait, what shit am I going into."

"Homecoming party, invited guests: Edward, his parents, Lauren, my dad, Emmett's family, Rosalie's family, Alice's family, Jasper's family, Charlie and his girlfriend." He gave me a knowing look.

"Please can we go back to the airport?"

"Bells c'mon be a trooper. Roll one!"

"Jacob, I need something a hell of a lot stronger than pot to deal with all of that fucking shit." He looked thoughtful for a second.

"I have some Yeager in The trunk."

"Pull the fuck over." He laughed hysterically.

We were on the side of the highway, he pulled over and I got out of the car wordlessly and went to the trunk. Cars were whizzing by and I didn't care. I was on a mission; A mission for booze. I found the brand new bottle and I started chugging, I didn't even wait until I got in the car. By the time I did it was a quarter of the way gone. Jake looked over.

"Damn bells, you do party." I grinned suspiciously.

He continued driving. And I continued chugging. By the time we got home we had made an escape plan, if the party is unbearable he would take me to a party on the reservation. We had signals and secret phrases and everything. I was really glad Jacob got me from the airport. I was happy that we got the chance to actually talk. We have a lot in common. And he is a good friend, the best I've had in a long time.

We rolled and smoked a blunt before we got to the party. By this time we reeked, of cigarettes and marijuana and alcohol. I sprayed us down with some of my girly perfume and we both took a breath mint.

"Are you ready bells?"

"Ready as I'll ever beee. A-haha!"

"Bella?"

"Yes Jakie?"

"You're drunk."

"I know isn't it wunderfulll?!" he laughed. Like, really hard.

"This is going to be a fantastic party. C'mon Bella. Don't trip. Walk straight. Try not to slur."

I giggled. He is faithless in my hiding abilities.

We walked through the front door, Jacob grabbed my bags and I saw everyone, most of them I hate in the middle of the living room of the house I grew up in.

It was silent for a second, so silent that you could hear everyone breathing. Everyone was anxiously waiting for me to say something. I almost laughed, almost.

"Hi dad!"

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. I smirked over at him.

I looked at my dad, he looked really happy to see me. That was a good change; I was so used to Renee glaring at me everywhere I went. Now I felt a little bit guilty about getting loaded before coming here. Jacob went upstairs and put my bags in my room. I tested out my walking abilities a little bit by walking to where my dad was standing.

"Hi Bella, long time no see. Your hair is longer." I giggled. I just cut it last week.

"Yeah probably." I giggled some more. I chanced a look around the room. I silently wondered if I looked at them the wrong way they would tell me off again. I doubted it. Edward looked incredibly nervous. He was fidgeting, and he was looking all over the place, in his lap sat Lauren. Go figure. She looked incredibly possessive and angry. She openly glared at me. I didn't expect a different response. Edward looked at me kind of funny. I wasn't sure if I was just drunk, but he looked pleading almost. Everyone else my age just had on a huge fake smile for their parents and most of the parents had on a huge fake smile for their kids, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme who immediately embraced me and told me how much they missed me.

I was shocked by their kindness. I hadn't talked to them since before I beat the crap out of Edward. But knowing Carlisle and Esme, they were just embarrassed by Edward's idiocy. They have always been my second parents. Esme looked at me, like really looked at me. No one has done that in a long time. She knew. She couldn't have not- She knows I'm out of it.

"How are you Bella?"

"uhr..Um. School's good, haven't been expelled yet! Aha." I laughed awkwardly.

"No Bella, how are YOU?"

"No better than before, Esme." The room was loud; people have branched off into their own conversations.

"That's what I figured. I'd say worse even." She sniffed the air, probably smelling my cherry blossom perfume that I basically poured on myself and poor Jacob. Yup, there is no denying it now. She's probably going to tell Charlie and he will ship me off somewhere else.

"Come help me in the kitchen?"

"Uh sure, Esme."

We silently walked into the kitchen. Last minute I turned and saw Jacob at the bottom of the stairs, he looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"Busted." I mouthed sadly. And he just laughed.

Esme sat on a stool, and I sat on the one across from her. After an awkward silence she said-

"Bella, Your mom is a god awful bitch. Excuse my language." Damn Esme!

"She has abused and neglected you."

They used to be best friends, like peanut butter and fucking jelly. She stood up, went to the liquor cabinet and she got a bottle of wine out. She went to the glasses cabinet and she got two wine glasses out. Two. She sat back down handed me a glass and filled my cup. Then she filled hers.

I took it hesitantly, and drank it all in one gulp, afraid she was going to take it from me if I put it down. I looked right at her when I finished and responded.

"No arguments here, Esme." And I put my glass on the table.

She looked at it for a second before she downed her own and filled mine back up.

"I really shouldn't be doing this. You've got alcoholism in your blood. You don't care I suppose and it's not like your parents would." She paused, thinking for a second before she grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry there was nothing I could do for you. Your mother was so wrong taking you away from your dad. You're already drunk. You came here drunk. Not that I blame you dear, if I were you I would've done the same quite honestly. But you felt it was necessary to do so, sweetheart I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood. In Phoenix from what your father tells me, you drank and partied every day. You're so young and you've got so much life ahead of you. You can't control what your parents do to you, you can't and that's horrible and I'm sorry. But in a year you'll be off to college and you will be able to do anything your heart desires and by god you fucking deserve it."

Before a minute ago, I had never heard Esme curse in my life.

"My Son feels so bad. He has beaten himself up for years Bella. He is going through a pretty bad depression. He is dealing with it by going through girl after girl, and using them for sex." She took a big gulp of wine. "He needed his best friend. And Bella, whatever he told you, he was lying. You've always been his best friend. You always will be. I really thought I lost him Bella, Forever; Because of your goddamn mother and his own stupidity." I finished off my glass and she finished hers. She took them to the sink then came back with some garlic bread.

"Here sweetie, eat this. You need to sober up before your dad or other people notice, Forks is full of awful, gossipy immature adults." I didn't argue. That's the last goddamn thing I need,

"So Bella, I guess what I'm saying is reform opinions of people, Edwards not the only one I had to console in tears about it. Their lives are more challenging than you would guess." She hugged me and told me she's just next door if I ever need her. I smiled and thanked her.

I sat there eating the garlic bread thinking about what she said. Who else? Edward because he had his ass beaten, Alice never seemed cruel. She was just there. She didn't seem to like it either. Rose was a fucking bitch, But I know her family sucks too, is that what she meant by the last part? Who knows?

Jacob came and sat down next to me.

"Oh my god, what was that five minutes? Jesus. Fucking owned."

"Actually Jake, she drank two glasses of wine with me and bitched about my mother." I didn't want to mention Edward, because of Jake's disdain for him.

"What."

"Fucking owned." I retorted. He shook his head in exasperation.

"I underestimated you swan." We both were laughing when everyone came in for dinner.

"Look she's already making _friends_ Charlie!" Billy said happily. Jake and I just looked at each other and sighed.

The _other_ reason me and Jake weren't friends when we were little, Billy and Charlie, wanted us to get married and have babies since we were like 4. Cooties and all that expectation didn't make for a good childhood friendship.

"Now, now, give them space Billy you don't want to scare them off with signs of commitment!" my dad boomed drunkenly. Oh god.

By now, almost everyone was around the dinner table. Edward looked kind of angry and possessive and he took the seat on the other side of me. Jake was on the right Edward was on the left. My dad was across from me and fucking Lauren was next to him, playing footsie with Edward. Sue, my dad's girlfriend served dinner it was spaghetti and garlic bread and salad. Everyone else was chattering away and eating. And I was in an uncomfortable silence looking at Jake, and Edward was staring at me and Lauren was glaring. I glanced at Alice, who was on the other side of my dad she smiled at me. Seemingly she understood what was going on with Lauren and Edward. She looked at me mischievously and mouthed, "This is my way of saying sorry."

I watched in awe as she "accidently" dumped her plate of spaghetti on Lauren. Who stood up and got it all over Edward and they both had to get up to go get cleaned off when she took Edwards seat, which conveniently was next to Jasper's took his hand and winked at me.

Alice is alright.

She is probably who Esme was talking about. Jacob looked as mystified as I was watching the whole event transpire. He just turned to Alice and said-

"I like you. We're buds now." Then he went back to shoveling food in his face. Munchies. The rest of the adults filled in. There wasn't enough room for everyone at the table, so sue made all of the "kids" go into the dining room. I was going to have a fucking problem with sue. We took our plates and walked into the dining room and there we sat. Awkwardly, for five or so minutes before Jacob turned to me.

"I can't believe Esme did that. That is so badass." I laughed hysterically so did he.

"What did Esme do?" Edward said questioningly.

I looked at him and simply said,

"Something Badass."

Then I ate my spaghetti and talked to Jake. We talked about random trivial stuff. I made a point to include Alice in the conversation and Jasper sometimes too, but he had always been kind of quiet. By the end of dinner I was getting along really well with Jake, Alice and Jasper. Lauren had had enough of being excluded though.

"OH My gAWD!" Lauren shirked unattractively. We all flinched.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Bella?" The way she sneered my name made it sound like more syllables than it was.

"Well Lauren, I think…I'm Bella, and this is Jake. And that's Alice and Jasper. Over there- that's Rosalie and Emmett and next to you is Edward. But you probably know that." I told her reintroducing her to everyone. Rosalie cracked a smile, and Emmett was booming with laughter. Alice and jasper looked smug and Jake was still eating.

"Edward! Can you believe how she is talking to me?! Can you believe how she is treating us?! Let's go! NOW!"

"No Lauren, I think I'll stay, she has a right to treat us like this. I mean fuck Lauren we drove her out of the fucking state and now she is forced to come back and deal with us? That blows. She is allowed whatever rudeness she wants. She's entitled to it; I'm just surprised she hasn't beaten the shit out of me again."

"Damn straight Lauren. You can go if you'd like though." Alice said in agreement.

She did just that. Got in her car and drove away, with her tail between her legs. I smirked and chuckled a little bit.

All of a sudden my phone starts ringing. I answer it.

"BELLA!" it's Jessie. He's screaming because there is a really loud party going on in the background.

"Hey Jessie what's up, I see the party's in full swing."

"OH MY GOD BELLA YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! THERE HAS BEEN 8 CAT FIGHTS, 23 GAMES OF BEER PONG AND PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING IS BROKEN. The drunken girl to guy ratio is crazy, 1:2! DID I DO GOOD?!"He laughed drunkenly. I laughed back.

"Oh Jessie I'm so proud. Break more shit, spill more beer and get more drunk chicks. My mom said she would be home around midnight so rage on my friend."

"WILL DO BELLA-BANNANA HEAD. I MISS YOU. I WISH YOU WERE HERE TO PARTY WITH US. WAIT. LISTEN-"

He stopped and I could hear him telling everyone to raise a glass for me.

"TO BELLA!" Jessie screamed drunkenly, everyone else in my house screamed back, "TOO BELLLAA!"

"Oh, I'm touched guys really. Go hard for me. Drink all her booze, do lots of drugs and get ready for school tomorrow."

"DRUNKEN MONDAYS WONT BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU EITHER."

"You'll live on Jessie."

"JUST BARELY BITCH. JUST BARELY."

"Love you guys. Later."

"LOVE YOU. BYE."

Click, click.

Sigh.

Jacob looked really confused. Jessie was loud enough that all of us could hear him.

"Who was that?"

"That was Jessie, he is my best friend in Phoenix, and I told him to through a rager at my house to piss off Renee, looks like it got pretty big." I laughed

"That's so fucked." Jacob said also laughing.

"I know, huge party at my house and I can't even fucking go to it; Fucking Renee."

Dinner continued in a semi-awkward semi-comfortable way and then everyone went home. Tomorrow is my first day at forks high school. God fucking damnit.

**That was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I can't promise updating a lot. Reviews help. :P **


End file.
